More than enough
by petran
Summary: One-shot made for the "Day 22 - First Fight and Makeup" prompt of NaruHina Month. When one of Naruto's fangirls makes a scene to Hinata in front of her compound, the young couple has its first real serious fight. Will their relationship survive? UPDATED WITH LEMONADE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More than enough  
**Rating;** T+ (Mild violence and implied sex_

**Prompts:** Day 19 – Intimacy, Day 22 – First Fight and Making up, Day 26 – Wedding night.  
Word count: 4.500  
**Summary:** When one of Naruto's fangirls approached Hinata and makes a scene, Naruto and Hinata have their first serious fight.

**Well, well, well… It seems that NaruHina becoming canon actually made me want to write fanfiction again after 10 years! I am sorry I am late for the prompt, but this fanfic nearly killed me! It went through several rewrites, as I couldn't get the dialogues to flow in a satisfying manner. Anyway, here it is.**

**This version, which is posted on will include an extra omake chapter with a few funny sidestories I couldn't include due to time and space constraints. The Omake Chapter will explain:**

**1) How Hinata eventually dealt with Naruto's fangirls.**

**2) How Naruto started having NTR themed nightmares.**

**3) What Toneri is up to, after the end of "The Last" movie.**

**4) This chapter's lemons (if I get enough requests for it)**

**I will post the omake chapter within the next week or so.**

**A word of warning: this story references "The Last" Naruto movie, so there are spoilers.**

Hinata Hyuga smiled widely as she put on her normal casual dress, and started combing her hair. She got the word that Naruto is coming back from his latest mission, and was really looking forward to see him.

It's been more than a few months ever since the moon almost crushed on Earth and Hanabi was kidnapped. During that time, Naruto fought a living demi-god on the moon for her, declared his love to her and they shared their first kiss. When they came back to Earth however, both literally and figuratively, they both agreed that best course of action was to get to know each other better slowly. So they agreed to go on dates and spend time with each other before committing to anything serious.

To their pleasant surprise, they both got along surprisingly well. He enjoyed teasing her and watching her blush. She enjoyed his playful nature and his good-hearted jokes. She enjoyed going to the movies with him and holding his hand while he offered her some pop-corn. She enjoyed listening to him while he talked about his latest mission and he enjoyed listening to her talking about hers. For some reason, they just "clicked"…and yet…

Hinata noticed that Naruto was extremely _hesitant_ towards her. In the three months they've been dating, he was extremely hesitant to initiate contact with her. It took him three dates to finally hold her hand, and five more to give her kiss on the cheek. The man who always wore his heart on his sleeve, couldn't bring himself to go the extra mile with her. It was like the moon mission never happened.

Something was clearly bothering him about their relationship, but Hinata just couldn't get him to open up to her about it. She didn't know how she was supposed to bring it up. Still, she enjoyed her time with him, and it was clear that he enjoyed his time with her.

'Oh well, maybe today is finally the day...' she thought to herself as she grabbed her handbag, wore her sandals and exited the Hyuga compound.

The last thing she expected to see was a young Kunoichi staring intently at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Hinata Hyuga? Naruto's _alleged_ girlfriend?"

At this point Hinata said the only thing that was really appropriate under the circumstances.

"Is there a problem?"

The young kunoichi went on a rant about how she is unsuitable for Naruto, about how she should stop using him, that Naruto was fond of looking at her, about how she belongs to him and he only belongs to her. About how she looks into his eyes and sees that she is clearly destined for him. That he should dump her sorry ass and be with him.

Hinata remembered immediately where she had seen that girl before. It took a bit of thinking but it came back to her. She was one of Naruto's fans, screaming "Look at me Naruto-Sempai!" at the top of her lungs whenever he came back from a mission. The reason she remembers her so vividly was because she came up to him, while she was right next to him and asked him to sign her chest. Thankfully, Naruto didn't oblige, but the gesture still shocked her.

And now she was screaming at her directly outside her house.

The young kunoichi was beginning to attract a crowd nearby who was now getting curious about what was going on. It became clear to Hinata that the young kunoichi was not just going to listen to reason, and that she needed to shut her up _fast_! This was not a time for her to be patient and understanding.

She activated her byakugan. As the veins on her face became visible and her pupils began to show, the young girl in front of her froze in her tracks. She obviously never encountered a byakugan user before. Hinata calmly shut down the door to the Hyuga compound and got near her.

The young kunoichi panicked. As she reached to get a kunai from her back pocket to attack the perceived threat she felt a tingling sensation and found out that her hand was paralyzed. The young Hyuga's hand was nearby barely touching her arm. She froze in fear.

"What did you do to me?"

"I blocked some of your tenketsu points with a "gentle fist". You won't be able to move your hand for a few minutes. Now, you will answer a few questions. First of all, what is your name?"

"Kumiko… Kumiko Kunesawa."

"Nice to meet you Kumiko. Now… How did you find out where I live?"

"I just asked around and…"

"You're _lying_!"

"How… How did you know?"

"My eyes can perceive subtle changes in somebody's facial expressions. Right now, your muscles tense and your eye moves to the upper left, which means you are making stuff up. Now, let me repeat my last question. _How did you find out where I live_?"

"I… I followed him around… and… I watched him. When… he… went out on a date with you… I… saw him escorting you back here…"

Hinata flinched a bit at her answer.

"All right. Now… You are clearly upset about something. What happened between you and Naruto?"

The young kunoichi started talking. Apparently, she had a crush on Naruto for a long time and was always cheering for him whenever he came back from a mission. She was buying him gifts and sending him letters but he never responded to her.

"Last week, before his last mission, I found him training alone. I… just came up to him and told him I loved him. He told me that he was flattered but that he already was with someone he loved and cared greatly about. And… I… just couldn't take it…"

Hinata deactivated her byakugan, and stepped back. By now the paralysis was starting to fade and the girl began to move again.

"…and so you thought it was a good idea to come here and start screaming at his girlfriend?"

The young kunoichi blushed. She was clearly starting to get embarrassed by her actions. This was stupid.

"I just wanted him to be happy… with me… and…"

Hinata placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"This is not how it works Kumiko. If you love somebody, you just want him to be happy and content. Even if this ultimately means _not being with him_. True love is selfless, not obsessive."

Kumiko's eyes began to tear up. She tried to mouth a response but the words wouldn't come out.

"For years, even though I loved Naruto, I couldn't bring myself to be with him. I wasn't sure if he loved me back, and that he would be happy with me. I still arent'. Right now, he's with me, he seems happy and it's the greatest feeling in the world. But I still have doubts if I am good enough for him, If I am _right_ for him. You know?"

It was at this point that Kumiko's face was flushed with tears and snot. She managed to mouth a few words.

"I… I… understand now …That… was… beautiful! Thank you! I… I… I will be rooting for you!"

Kumiko wiped her tears, smiled weakly and started running. She was soon a little dot in the distance. Hinata sighed and leaned against the compound's wall.

She didn't really mind Naruto having fangirls. But getting jumped by one of them outside her home was a completely new experience to her. She really didn't know what to make of it.

It was then she realized... She was dating the hero who saved the shinobi world… twice…

Naruto proclaimed his love to her, sure, but at the end of the day, while he was still Naruto to her, to the rest of the world he was a myth, a legend. Whether she liked it or not, Naruto was finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved and he was going to have plenty of people trying to grab his attention as friends… or potential love interests.

'Is this the reason, he didn't kiss me ever since… that time?'

She needed to think.

.

.

.

Naruto approached the Konoha Park. He had just finished reporting his mission to Kakashi (he still couldn't grasp the fact that his sensei was now Hokage) and he was looking forward to spend some quality time with Hinata. He saw her sitting on one of the park benches.

"Hey! How are you?"

He immediately sensed that something was wrong. Hinata normally perked up whenever she saw him. She always got up and greeted him with a big smile. But right now she was bent over the park bench, her face looking solemnly at her feet.

"Hinata is something wrong?"

"Naruto, are you sure we are right for each other?"

Naruto's face grew darker. He was always dreading this moment. A lingering fear was always present in his heart that the woman he loved would eventually leave him. He dreaded the day she would one day come to her senses and abandon him… again…

He sat down on the other side of the park bench. As a lump formed in his throat he could only ask one thing…

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

Hinata told her about her encounter with the young kunoichi. Naruto listened carefully.

"I am sorry for what happened. My fans are getting out of hand."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I am not exactly helping matters either. I always greet them and show-off moves at them whenever they show up. I always accept the gifts that they give me. I am not exactly discouraging them."

Hinata decided to just go out and say it.

"And you haven't exactly moved forward with me."

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun, we've been dating for three months. I enjoy the time we spend with each other, but I feel like something is making you hold back. And I can't figure out what it is. I don't know if it's something about me, or something about you, but for some reason, I feel like you can't bring yourself to trust me. And it hurts."

"I am sorry, you feel that way."

"I know what you told me back then on the moon; that you want to spend your life with me and only me. But lately, I can't shake the feeling that you are only dating me because you don't want to go back on your word. That you are only doing it because it's your nindo."

"Hinata-chan, I am not doing it because it's _our_ nindo. I really do love you."

"Then why won't you _trust_ me? Why are you so distant lately? Are you afraid you are going to hurt your fans?"

"Hinata-chan you know that's not it."

"Then what is it? Please tell me!"

Naruto could see her tears falling to the ground. He was literally lost for words. He knew he had to say _something_ but the words just wouldn't come out. He could practically feel her slipping away from him.

"You know what?" she finally said, "Let's break it off, right here, right now. It's clearly not going to work between us."

She got up to leave, but she felt Naruto's hand on hers.

"Please, don't go… I… want to talk…"

Hinata sat back on the bench. She could feel Naruto squeeze her hand as he struggled to talk.

"Do you remember the moon mission?"

"Of course."

"I've never told you what I saw when I came there to get you, did I?"

Hinata was honestly confused. She remembered Toneri lifting her up and inserting one of those weird green orbs inside her but she didn't recall what happened afterwards. She recalled waking up in Naruto's arms before Toneri pulled her back once again, but she didn't know what happened in between.

"No… what?"

Naruto moved a bit further away. He slumped his face and turned his back on her while still holding her hand. The subject that he was going to talk about was making him feel uneasy."

"I saw Tenori getting ready to marry you. He had this weird wafer thing on his mouth, he had his arms around you and he was leaning over to give you a kiss."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. This was the first time she had heard about this. She immediately felt an urge to go home and have a shower.

"I managed to stop him just in time back then, but I still wonder what would happen if I didn't, you know? I still have nightmares to this day."

"What sort of nightmares?"

"Well, sometimes I dream that Netori-san…"

"…Toneri-san…"

"…yeah, Toneri-san… I sometimes dream of arriving too late. He is already kissing you and you seem to be passionately into it. He then turns towards me and proceeds to drain all my chakra out of me while you hold his hand and smile coldly."

"…Naruto-kun…"

"…at other times I dream that I arrive in time but I get ambushed by his puppets, get pinned down and forced to watch while he not only kisses you but also takes off your dress and does… other things to you…"

"…Naruto-kun… I had no idea…"

"I know that you love me, and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but a small, stupid part of me is still afraid that you will abandon me, that you will betray me. When Netori…"

"… Toneri… "

"When Toneri showed up and took you away I honestly thought that you had didn't love me anymore …"

"…Naruto-kun, I already told you why I did this… I was the only one who could destroy the Tenseigan and stop the moon from crashing to earth. I had to infiltrate his base fast. "

"Yeah… but I didn't know at the time. I honestly thought you threw my love confession to the trash and left me to be with him. I was ready to believe the worst of you…"

He turned further away.

"I thank Kami every day that Sakura talked some sense into me. I can never repay her for restoring my faith in you. But the fact remains that I _did_ lose it. I _really did believe_ that you left me for another. And it _almost killed me!"_

He was trying to keep the tears at bay, but he was starting to choke.

"I never knew what love truly was until recently. I grew up alone without any friends or family. I never knew what it meant what it meant to love and be loved. But now that I do I'm afraid that I will mess up, that I will do something stupid, and you will go away."

He felt Hinata's hands wrap around him. He felt her face on his back, her black hair brushing against his jacket.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was a coward. Back then, I should have found the courage to approach you. You were all alone, you were in pain, and all I could do was watch from a distance."

"Don't be sorry. What you did back then was _more than enough for me! _"

He could practically feel Hinata's mouth gaping open.

"I never told you, but, back then, one of the reasons I never stopped trying to improve myself, that I never gave up, that I always found the strength inside me to get up and try again was that I felt something, _someone_ looking over me, looking after me."

Naruto slumped even further.

"Whenever I was ready to give up, whenever I felt like there was no fight left in me, I felt a certain presence that urged me to stand up again. I felt like somebody _cared_ for me, and I didn't want to disappoint that person, whoever it was."

"I suspected it was you during the chuunin exams when you let me cheat off your paper. I eventually realized it was you when you told me that you thought I was a 'Proud Failure'. And the best I could say to you at that time, was 'I think you are really weird but I like people like you'. I didn't even say goodbye to you when I left the village. So tell me Hinata-chan... If you are a coward for not approaching me back then... What sort of person does that make me? "

Naruto was startled as he felt Hinata's hands softly wrap around him. He felt her chest press against his back and her face on his shoulder.

" What you told me back then... It was also _more than enough._ "

Naruto turned to look at her. She had a warm smile and her eyes were getting flushed with tears.

"It allowed me to find the strength I didn't yet know I had inside me. It made me more determined to conquer my weaknesses. For the first time in my life, I actually began to truly like and appreciate who I was. And you won't believe the sort of impact this has had on my life. You might not think It was much, but what you told me back then made all the difference in the world. It made me want to become somebody you would be proud to have by your side."

"I still wish I had spent more time with you."

"So do I. But it's no use dwelling on the past. It's no use regretting what we have done so far. What's important is that we found each other in the end, and that we are finally together now. "

She gave him a light kiss on his whiskers and added" You know, I never knew I had that big of an impact on your life until now. "

"Well, you do now." he turned to face her "You gave me the courage to pick myself up and try again when I failed."

He gently placed her face on his lap and allowed himself to get lost inside her eyes.

"You made me the man I am today. You are the most important person in my life, and you don't even know it. "

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He felt her hands push his head downwards, urging him to make the kiss deeper. As the kiss became bolder and their faces became redder the problems and the doubts that they had, began to evaporate in the ether.

It was one kiss...

But it was more than enough.

.

.

.

When the kiss finally broke, Naruto placed his palm on his partner's forehead and ran his hand up and down her hair.

"I can't believe it took me that long to figure out I was in love with you."

"Sakura told me that you used to think that love was about ramen."

"Yeah, I was pretty clueless. And if it wasn't for some eyeless clown wreaking havoc in our lives, I would still think that way. I guess I should be thankful for Netori-san. "

" Tone... You know what? I think "Netori-san" actually suits him better. "

They both laughed lightly.

"But you still have nightmares about him and me?"

Naruto's face darkened.

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll have to do something about them. "

An idea formed in her head.

"Naruto, could you please hand me the key to your apartment and go out for a walk with your friends?

"Uhm… sure… why?"

"It's a secret."

A sly smile formed on her face as Naruto gave her his keys.

"Oh, and could please pick some mini cinnamon-rolls from Takeda's Patisserie?"

"What for?"

"You'll see! I'll meet you at your place in three hours."

.

.

.

The sun had set and the night was approaching. After enjoying an afternoon on the town, and bumping into some of his friends, Naruto decided to return home. He stopped at Takeda's Patisserie, picked up some mini cinnamon rolls and made his way back to his place at a leisurely pace. He got up the stairs to his apartment, and reached for his keys…

…when he remembered that he had given his keys to Hinata, he knocked on the door. To his surprise it swung open. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door.

"I'm home!"

He heard a voice from the inside; "Welcome back! Come in!"

"So… Hinata-chan… why did you want me to buy those…"

His mouth gaped open and nearly hit the floor when he had a look at her. She was wearing the black bridal dress that Toneri made her wear during their "wedding" at the moon. Instead of talking, she got ahold of his hand and led him to the living room. Hinata had arranged scented candles in a perfect circle and began to light them up. When she finished, she turned off the apartment's lights and led Naruto inside the circle of candle-lights.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

"Dispelling your nightmares."

She, grabbed a mini cinnamon-roll from the bag that Naruto was still holding, placed her arms around him, pressed her chest against his and looked him in the eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are the light of my life. Your mere presence fills my existence with warmth, happiness and joy. You taught me how to be strong and resilient. Thanks to you, I began to like myself, to feel comfortable with who I truly was. You are the only man I ever loved, the only man I ever wanted , and the only one I wish to spend the rest of life with. Your love is my most precious treasure. I will always cherish it, and I will never betray it. I want to stand by your side from now until the day that I die. Please accept me. "

Naruto smiled.

"OK, fess-up, how long have you been practicing that little speech?"

Hinata blushed and pushed her head against his chest.

"A while now… It's just something I really wanted to say to you."

"And how am I supposed to respond to that?"

Hinata l gave him one of her warmest smiles.

"Just tell me what you feel."

Naruto took a deep breath and tried find the words.

"Hinata Hyuga. In my darkest moments you were always there to give me strength and bring out the light I had inside me. You saw me at my weakest and the lowest points in my life, and you still accepted me. Your friendship and support are a very big reason I am the man I am today."

He looked her in her eyes and took another deep breath.

"For some reason, you fell in love with me. It took me a while to figure out what love truly was, but when I did, I realized that I loved you back. I realized that I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you and only you. Please forgive me for taking so long to respond, for leaving you alone for so long. Please accept me."

"So… how did I go?"

Hinata didn't talk. She placed the mini cinnamon-roll in Naruto's mouth and urged him to lower his face towards hers. They both took a bite at the same time rolled their tongues around it and felt it melt.. They took another bite which finally connected their lips. This time their tongues were twirling inside each other's mouths as they were lost in a delicious cinnamon-flavored kiss.

She moved her right hands around his chest, unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor. With her right hand she placed his hand on her bosom an urged him silently to undress her…

**…****one really painful lemon later…**

Naruto held Hinata's head tightly against his chest. The poor girl was shivering and crying.

"That… that… really hurt!"

He gave her a hug and run his hands up and down her hair.

"Sh… Sh… It's OK. It's all right!"

"I… I am sorry Naruto-kun. I really wanted to do more with you…"

"What you did was more than enough…"

Hinata relaxed as she lied right next to him. He held her tightly and gave her one of his brightest smiles.

"You don't mind?"

"No, these sorts of things take time. It will become more pleasant later… or so I've read in my master's books."

"I hope so."

She noticed that Naruto was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe you pulled off something like this. I always thought you were the type of woman that would save herself for marriage."

"You weren't entirely wrong about me."

Naruto was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't do 'this' with just anybody. I would only do this with the person I committed myself to."

She moved her face closer to his as she continued.

"At the end of the day, marriage is just a big fancy ceremony where you sign a piece of paper at the end. Well, I don't need it to commit myself to you. I am choosing to bind myself with you right here, right now."

"With a bunch of scented candles, a frilly black dress and a mini cinnamon-roll?"

"It works for me…"

Naruto placed his hand on her cheeks and moved his face towards hers. He looked her in the eye and rubbed his nose against hers.

"You truly are a weird individual Hinata Hyuga. I _love_ someone like you."

He placed another light kiss on her lips, which slowly grew deeper and more aggressive…

**...One more (much more pleasant) lemon later….**

The two lovers were lying down next to each other fully satisfied and spent; their faces flush red with the euphoria caused by their lovemaking. Their bodies were full of sweat and smelled of musk and… other things. Naruto could feel Hinata still spasming as he moved his hands around her beautiful body.

"Well (huff) this went (pant) a lot better (whiz) than before."

"Wow (huff-huff) I didn't expect it to be more pleasant THAT soon."

The couple slowly relaxed and basked in each other's arms. Hinata, was glad to wake up in the middle of the night and see that Naruto had a peaceful smile on his face while he was asleep. She was absolutely confident he wouldn't see any more nightmares.

Hinata and Naruto would face many other adversities later on. They would get into many other arguments and face many other problems as a time passed. But they would never again doubt each other's love and the bond that they shared with each other.

What happened between them tonight was more than enough…

**OMAKE: ****_Afterglow_**

"Hinata, do you smell something burning?"

Hinata, opened her eyes and smelled. Her eyes popped open in panic.

"Oh my god! Our clothes! We let them drop right next to the candles!"

They both got up and rushed to the living room.

.

.

.

"Well, we managed to put the fire out in time, but your black dress has had it."

Hinata's face blanked.

"I didn't bring an extra set of clothes here, how am I supposed to go back to my compound?


	2. OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!

**OK, as promised, here is the extra omake chapter! **

**Now… about that lemon… No it's not in here…yet!**

**Yes, I WILL eventually do it. I have a pretty good idea about how it's going to go, and how it's going to turn out. But, I will first have to conclude the "Life Support" story with its second and final chapter which is based on the January 31****st**** prompt "Memories" of NaruHina month. I'll start writing the lemon afterwards.**

**Furthermore, I am not sure how I am going to handle it. I can't decide whether to post it as a separate chapter or amend the story with the lemonade. What do you guys think is the best course of action?**

**OMAKE 1: Infiltration**

The orange-coloured ninja jumped from roof to roof under cover of night. The night was now reaching its darkest hour. The orange-coloured ninja knew that there was a small window of time that was available during which the infiltration could be completed.

The orange-coloured figure finally reached the Hyuga compound. It climbed the tree that was on the other side of the door and crawled carefully down without making any noise. It knew that it was dealing with Byakugan users and that any noise it would make would immediately alert the guards, and bring the head of the household out to fend-off any intruders. If that happened, it would be a disaster, its life would be effectively over.

It crawled under the compounds stairs in order to stay out of sight. As a member of the branch family walked away and turned its back, it quickly walked inside the compound. Once inside it took off its shoes and started walking lightly, hiding itself whenever a guard approached. Pretty soon it reached a door with a sign that wrote "Hinata Hyuga". It opened it quickly and stepped inside.

As it approached the bed, the orange-clad figure suddenly felt a kunai on its back.

"OK, explain yourself before I stick this inside your lungs. Who are you? And what the _hell_ are you doing inside my sister's bedroom?"

"Hanabi-chan! It's me! It's me!"

"Onee-san?"

The orange-clad figure placed its hands behind her back and pulled her long black hair out of the back of her jacket.

"Is that really you? Why are you wearing Naruto's orange jump-suit?"

"There was an… accident… with the dress…"

"But what sort of accident would…"

Hanabi suddenly put two and two together.

"Oh… I see…" an evil smile formed on her face.

"Hanabi-chan?"

"You jumped the sack! You did the nasty! You rode his…"

Hinata quickly closed her sister's mouth.

"Shutup! Shutup! Keepquietaboutthisplease!"

She took her hand off her sister's mouth and stepped back. Hanabi was sporting an evil grin.

"It's going to cost you!"

"Cost me?"

"I want you to take me out for some fun tomorrow, and spoil me rotten! I also want you to give me those crescent-moon shaped earrings that you are wearing right now, your pressed flower collection, your…"

"Hanabi-chan… remind me why I went into so much trouble saving you again…"

"Because I am your precious cute little sister and I am awesome!"

They both shared a hearty laugh.

"Just joking, onee-san! Of course I will keep your secret! I really would like to listen to details though."

"I'll tell you when you reach my age."

Hanabi huffed and sported a mockingly angry grin.

"No fair!"

"I'll still take you out and spoil you rotten tomorrow!"

"It's a deal!"

"Now…"

Hinata approached her sister with a sudden stern look on her face.

"Where did you, a 14 year old girl, learn about 'jumping the sack' and 'doing the nasty'?"

Hanabi's face recoiled in terror.

**OMAKE #2: Dealing with the fan-girls**

Naruto approached the entrance to the Hidden-Leaf Village. The mission wasn't a particularly hard one, but it was a long one and it annoyed him greatly. It was about a month after he and Hinata had made love for the first time. He missed her voice, he missed her touch, he missed her...

…You know what?...

He missed _everything_ about her!

As he reached the entrance to his village, he noticed the swarm of fans that had assembled waiting for him.

He didn't want to deal with this right now. Having fans and being appreciated after all this years was definitely nice, but he was tired, he was spent, and he just wanted to go home and relax –preferably with the woman he loved.

Then he remembered that one of them made a scene in front of Hinata the other day. He needed to deal with this _now_ and make them understand that he was in a relationship with somebody that he greatly loved and cared about…

…He just wasn't sure _how_ he was supposed to do it.

He approached the crowd and got ready to talk. One way or the other, he had to do this.

As he opened his mouth to scream at the crowd to just go away, he felt somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned his face around. And he felt a familiar warm pair of lips on his cheeks. It was _her._

"Hi-Hinata?"

He was shocked to see that she was wearing a long orange robe (similar to his sage-one) with the insignia 'THE ORIGINAL SUPPORTER OF UZUMAKI NARUTO' on its back. As she hugged him and bought her face even closer to his, Naruto could hear the crowd clapping, cheering and shouting things like 'Do your best Hinata-sama'.

"OK, could you please explain to me, what is going on?"

.

.

.

The couple walked toward the direction of the Hokage building. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You created a _fan-club_ for me?!"

"But… How… Why?"

"I know that I can't stop people from admiring you and liking you, so I thought, 'why not organize it and keep it under control'? I bumped into a few of your fans the other day, we got along quite well, and I proposed making an official club for you."

"And, what is that robe you're wearing right now?"

"Well… I shared some of my stories… about you saving me from bullies… about how I looked over you from afar when you were a kid… about the chuunin exams… and the girls told me that they acknowledge me your Original First Supporter, and unanimously appointed me as the Official Fan-Club President and Leader."

"You're the fan-club's _president_?!"

"Yes… which means I get to have kissing and hugging privileges!"

She placed her arms around his waist and smiled brightly at him.

"Anyway, it's been fun so far. It's nice having a place where I can just gush and freely talk about the person I love and admire."

"You know… You are really something else…"

They finally reached the Hokage building. Naruto held his lover's hand and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am going to have to report to the Hokage, but I will be free afterwards. Shall we meet at the usual place at around six."

"Seven! Me and the girls are going to make some Naruto-shaped plushies for the upcoming Rinne Festival."

"Oh…Kay..."

Naruto watched in amazement as his girlfriend walked away and joined the crowd of fans that were cheering her on from afar.

'My girlfriend is a terrifyingly strong woman.'

**OMAKE #3: How the nightmares started.**

He really shouldn't have followed Shikamaru around. But when he saw his friend carrying a peculiar wooden box he was curious.

He watched from the shadows as he saw Shikamaru move out of the village and into the forest, box in hand. He went into the Nara forest, the one that his clan overlooked and started digging. When the hole was big enough he placed the box inside.

"Father, I know you told me to destroy this. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's a very personal part of you."

He proceeded to place dirt around and over the box, burying it.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said tears flowing around his eyes "Mom will never know."

And with that he quickly left the Nara forest.

When Shikamaru left, Naruto approached the freshly dug dirt. His curiosity was peaked.

'Just what is inside that box?'

He took out a kunai and started unburying the box. When it was finally out, he used the kunai to crack it open and took a look inside.

"Books? That's the guy's big secret? A bunch of books with pictures?"

He stared intently at some of the book's titles.

"Stealing the Hero's Girlfriend?! "My Brother's Wife? Adulterous Queen?"

He decided to take a peek inside.

.

.

.

"NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!"

"DON'T GO WITH THIS GUY! NO! NO! STAY AWAY!"

"THIS IS AWFULL! HE IS MAN WHO LOVES YOU!"

"DON'T GIVE YOUR HEART TO THE OTHER GUY! DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR LOVE!"

On that day Naruto found out that curiosity could not only kill the cat, but also rip off its head and mind-f**k it into oblivion.

It was the first time he encountered the NTR subculture.

**OMAKE #4: Netori-san, Netori-san! What are you up to Netori-san?**

Toneri was walking around the moon base. He was admiring the view of the Earth on his castle's top window. Time was passing slowly.

'Perhaps, I should have gone to Earth with them, after all?'

As he pondered this thought in his head, he heard a soft female voice behind him.

"Toneri-sama"

He looked behind him to find the woman he craved, Hinata Hyuga, with a longing look on her face.

"I decided to join you and keep you company forever Toneri-sama."

"I knew you would eventually come to your senses."

"Yes, Naruto is stupid. And he is gross! He doesn't know how to treat me right!"

"I won't forgive you that easily for going away with him."

"Please, Toneri-sama! Take me back! I realize it now that you are the only man that I can love! I love your beautiful white hair, and your toned pale chest! I love staring into those eyeless eye-sockets and looking at the depth that is inside them!"

"Very well, but you will have to earn my forgiveness! Come over here!"

Hinata walked slowly towards Toneri and placed her arms around him.

"Please Toneri-sama! Make me yours!"

Toneri held Hinata in his arms and moved his lips towards hers. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his breath coming closer.

"NOOOOO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! THIS IS JUST PLAIN GROSS!"

Hinata slapped Toneri in the face and quickly ran away to the other side of the room. As she ran she bumped her head on one of the nearby columns turned back into Toneri and collapsed on the floor.

Toneri made a hand seal and dispelled the other Toneri away.

"I knew that using shadow-clones for this sort of thing wasn't a good idea."


	3. LEMONADE WARNING

**Finally, the lemon chapter is ready!**

**It took a lot more time and effort than I thought it would. All I can say is that I now have a lot more respect for people who write smut, and even more respect for people who do it well.**

**I won't be posting it here, since I want this fiction to be visible by FanFiction Net's default search filter.**

**Instead I will be posting a separate complete M-Rated rewrite of the fanfic. The rewrite will divide the story into chapters. The original story was a 6'000 word monstrocity and it was a bit difficult to follow. I also rewrote a few scenes and omake in order to tie the fic better to the movie (for example, Kumiko is now the girl that pulls Naruto away from Hinata in the movie)**

**In order to see the M-Rated version, just click on my profile name and scroll downwards. The story will be there.**

**The Lemon chapter is the third one. Make sure you read the omake (previous chapter) before you go on and read it because I am referencing one of them for dramatic effect.**

**It's the first time I am writing erotica so all sorts of feedback is appreciated. I really want to know if the chapter works for you and if you think I am staying true to the characters, particularly Hinata.**

**Please, anything positive or negative, tell me what you think!**

**The story as it is is pretty much finished but I won't change the status to "Complete"… Yet… I might want to send everyone a final message sometime later.**

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed me. You made this effort worth it!**


End file.
